The Leaf's Maverick Hunter
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Read the story for the summery. Naruto/MegaMan Zero/MegaMan Battle Network crossover with some Megaman Starforce influence. Please no flaming if you don't have a story of your own. Rating subect to change. Naru/Hina, Good Uchiha clan
1. Discovery of Zero

The Leaf's Maverick Hunter

Summary: At age eight, Naruto stumbles onto a cave and finds an ancient device called a PET (1). Inside the PET is a being known as a NetNavi (2) called Zero. Watch as Naruto protects the Leaf from Mavericks (3) in his quest to become Hokage.

"": Talking  
'': Thinking  
Note: Please no flaming if have not typed up your own story and submitted it to .

Sadness, that's what the cerulean blue eyes of the 8-Year-Old Naruto Uzumaki, pure sadness. His favorite Ramen Stand had closed and he had no way to get food until the old man's (4) vacation tomorrow. He often took one week off a month, two weeks in October and December for special holidays (5). But Naruto had no way of surviving tonight, he ran into a deep part of the Leaf Village's forest after his Landlord threw him out. This was to hide from the villagers; the civilians wouldn't come in the forest but it was the shinobi that were dangerous. What Naruto didn't know was that there was a shinobi following him. The shinobi was dressed like an ANBU and had a dog mask, he wore a tight fitting black outfit with a ninjato (6), his most defining aspect was his silver colored hair, and his name is Kakashi Hatake, one of the few shinobi that liked him.

'Minato-sensei,' thought the ANBU, 'You would be ashamed of how the village is treating your son.'

Naruto kept on walking until he felt the ground under him give. He screamed as the ground collapsed under his weight and he fell. The ANBU jumped to grab Naruto but was one second too late.

"DAMN IT," shouted the silver haired man, "I have to get Lord Hokage, fast!"

The ANBU took off with one thought: 'I already lost Minato-sensei and my friends; I won't fail sensei by losing his son.'

Naruto landed with a harsh thud on the ground and moaned, he sat up, holding his head in pain. He looked around his location, it looked like a cave, but Naruto couldn't see much because his only light came from the moon shining through the hole he fell though. Naruto stood up to get his bearings and began walking forward. The dark cave didn't get any lighter as he continued, however, his eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and he could see a little bit.

"Hmm," spoke the young boy, "this cave doesn't seem eroded in, it looks almost man-made." Naruto said, he stopped when his foot sunk into the ground, in a flash, the entire cave was illuminated in a bright light.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted as he covered his eyes from the light.

(At the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime or Third Hokage of the Leaf Village was sitting at his desk, finishing up his paper work. He let out a deep sigh and signed another document.

"Almost done, just a few more documents and I can relax." He said to himself, he signed the last one. Upon putting it in the filled pile, Kakashi came bursting in.

"Lord Hokage," the young ANBU shouted, "come quick, it's Naruto!"

Hiruzen was up in the blink of an eye and rushed out with Kakashi not too far behind him, Kakashi led him to the spot Naruto fell into the cave and noticed a bright light coming from it.

"Lord Hokage, what is going on?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hmm, I am not sure Kakashi, but we must hurry before Naruto is harmed." Hiruzen spoke and jumped in, Kakashi followed suit.

(With Naruto)

Naruto continued down the path, the cave now looked like it was made of steel and metal, and still glowing bright and had that man made look.

"Damn, how long is this cave?" The young boy asked.

As he continued to walk he came upon a door, it was hexagon shaped and had a symbol on it, the symbol had a Z on it that was red in color and the background was black, and the whole symbol was in a circle. Naruto, being the ever curious child he is, put his hand on the circle and it sunk into the door. Naruto jumped back as the door opened, the room inside had no light.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Hiruzen and Kakashi at the same time, Naruto heard them, but they were too far and he thought it was someone else because of that. Naruto jumped into the other room and the door shut. Kakashi and Hiruzen stopped in front of the door.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi asked, "do you think he's in there?"

"I don't know Kakashi, but I'd say so." Hiruzen responded.

Naruto looked at the door, he had calmed down enough, he knew it was Kakashi and Sarutobi.

"GRAMPS! KAKASHI-NII! I'M IN HERE!" Naruto shouted

"NARUTO!" They shouted at the same time.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He called to them, what he didn't know was something was watching him. This being had red armor on him, with what looked like white armor pants with a black stripe on each side of the leg. His face looked like it was covered by a helmet that had a red fin off of each side. (Think Virus from Mega Man Network Transmission because I'm having a hard time describing him, sorry) Kakashi and Hiruzen began working on taking down the door, but all their jutsu, even Hiruzen's summon couldn't break it.

"Damn," Kakashi said, "what the hell is that door made of?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, Naruto screamed as the being grabbed him and the door opened. Kakashi and Hiruzen ran in without a second thought and noticed the being holding Naruto. It was breathing very similar to Darth Vader.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kakashi demanded.

"Zero." The being said in a monotone voice.

"Release Naruto, Zero-san." Hiruzen said in a much calmer voice, but still clearly angry voice.

Zero didn't give an answer, but instead turned around, another door opened in the closet.

"HEY! PUT NARUTO DOWN NOW!" Kakashi shouted.

Zero dashed forward with Naruto under his arm, Kakashi and Hiruzen followed close behind, ready to kill Zero if needed. Zero finally stopped after running for 15 minutes, Kakashi and Hiruzen stopped behind him. Zero didn't even seem winded, Kakashi was looking good if a little tired and Hiruzen also looked a little winded. They noticed that they were standing in front of an altar, a device was on there, and it looked like a flip-open cell phone with a looped handle on the side. The device was dark red with the symbol Naruto saw on the door earlier on the bottom. Zero set Naruto down gently and walked to the device; he picked it up and handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto," Zero said, "I can tell that you are one who it pure of heart. I am a being from the past, left here over time. I have seen many things, waiting for one to wield me as their weapon. I wish to help you achieve your goal of being Hokage."

"Zero-san." Naruto said.

"Zero-san," Hiruzen spoke up, "how do you know of Naruto and everything that has happened?"

"Hiruzen-sama, I am what was once known as an Internet Navigator or NetNavi for short. I was created to keep the internet, a man made cyber world, safe from harm. In my time, the human world was completely linked to the internet, the internet was a cyber world that was connected to the real world, and it allowed connection to different place, countries, and people. However, after time, NetNavis and other Cyber beings got sick of humans using us as tools. A war started and in the end, it was ended by four warriors, one from the past, one from the future. They were Lan Hikari and his NetNavi MegaMan, as well as Geo Stellar and his EM being Omega-xis, who combined were also MegaMan. They together, put an end to the war and brought on many eras of peace. It is unknown how the real and cyber worlds separated but we know that the Sage of the Six Paths recreated the shinobi world (7) afterwards." Zero said, finishing his story.

"I thought the Sage of the Six Paths was a myth." Kakashi said.

"Oh no Kakashi-san, he's very real, or he was before he passed on." Zero said.

"Zero-san," Naruto said, "what do I do with this?" Naruto asked, holding up the PET.

"Naruto," Zero said, "I'm going to train you in using this, and I am going to help you with ability between NetNavi and Internet Operator or NetOp called…Crossfusion (8)." Zero said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Before Zero could explain, a rumbling was heard as the room was lit up and these little being appeared, there had a construction hat with a pick-axe on the side and two feet. (A Mettaur Virus from MegaMan Battle Network/MegaMan NT Warrior)

Kakashi threw some Kunai at it, but they just bounced off the virus. Hiruzen started doing hand signs, ending in tiger and shouted: "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Hiruzen exhaled a blast of fire that engulfed the virus. As the flames died down, the Mettaur virus was totally unharmed (9).

"Damn it! How do you kill this thing!" Kakashi shouted.

"Kakashi-kun, calm down." Hiruzen said.

"Delete." Zero said.

Kakashi and Hiruzen heard this and noticed Zero was in front of them and charged at the virus.

"ZERO-SAN!" Naruto shouted.

"Z-SABER (10)!" Zero yelled out and in a flash was hold a blue holographic katana and sliced the Mettaur virus in half, a small explosion followed and it was deleted.

"Whoa." Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen said at the same time.

"I know you are wondering why your jutsu wouldn't work. A virus is corrupted data that we NetNavis delete, since it is a cyber being like myself, your real world jutsu wouldn't work...water might have, since water can short out electricity but everything else wouldn't. This lair that I allowed you three to enter is a dimensional area (11), a place where the real world and cyber world meet. It was created to allow Crossfusion but in time, technology developed to the point it was unneeded. However, the world is covered in a thin Dimensional Area veil, but I keep teleporting them to here so I may take care of them. However, my time grows short of staying in this world, Naruto, I am going to enter the PET and be your NetNavi, your weapon." Zero finished.

"You wouldn't be my weapon Zero-san," Naruto said, Zero and the others looked at Naruto confused, Zero seemed almost sad, like he was going to be thrown away and forgotten again, "you will be my friend." Naruto finished saying.

Zero had what seemed like a surprised look on his face, as close as you can tell really. Suddenly, the room filled with Mettaur and Cannon Viruses (12).

"Shit! LIFE AURA (13), BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" Zero shouted. A light blue Aura surrounded Naruto, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Zero, protecting them from the assault.

"Naruto! We must use Crossfusion now! What you saw me use was a battle chip, they will be your weapons to use." Zero said.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted.

"The PET can only take five battle chips at once then the Syncro Chip must be downloaded." He continued.

"Aw." Naruto whined.

"Zero-san, Naruto is too young!" Kakashi interjected.

"I must agree with Kakashi-kun, he will get hurt." Hiruzen spoke up.

"He's been hurt many times before," Zeros snapped, "your own villagers hurt him for no DAMN REASON," he shouted, "but I'm going help him learn to fight, to protect and be the protector he is!" He shouted.

"Naruto," Zero continued, "pick up battle chips Laser blaster (14), Cyber Sword (15), Wide sword (16), Spreader (17), and, Miniboomer (18) and insert them into the PET through the slot at the top."

Naruto did just that.

"Now what?"

"Pick up the Syncrochip (19)." Zero said as Naruto picked it up; it looked like a regular battle chip but had a green circle in the middle with the crest of MegaMan from MegaMan NT Warrior/Battle Network below it. Zero put his hand on the PET and entered it.

"Okay, Naruto put the Syncrochip in and say, "Syncrochip in, download!"" Zero told him.

"Okay, Syncrochip in, download!" Naruto shouted, the PET glowed.

"ZERO-SAN, NOW WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"Pull your hands away and shout: "BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!" Zero shouted.

"BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!" Naruto shouted and pulled his hands away, the PET broke into data and began forming around Naruto. To the viruses, Kakashi and Hiruzen, Naruto was covered in a bright light. To Naruto, he began to transform into a more powerful form.

The red armor started to form, it started at his hands, as red armor formed onto his arm from his wrist to his elbow with two orange wristbands around his wrists. Boots formed on Naruto's feet and arms, they were also red and went up to his knees with black on the bottom. The Z symbol form on Naruto's chest in a circle and he was covered in a skin tight black suit, safe for his finger, they were covered in white. A red chest plate formed over Naruto's chest with two white shoulder pads. He closed his eyes as the helmet formed, it was red with a green visor with a red spike coming out of the helmet with a green crystal in the front of the helmet under the spike. A saber hilt formed in Naruto's hand and a white belt around his waist, he held his right hand out and a Z formed on it (20).

"Whoa." Naruto said, looking at his new form.

"This is Crossfusion Naruto," Zero said, "now get ready."

Naruto nodded and held his saber hilt, the blade came to life in a blink of the eye, it was a green triangle shaped blade (21).

"DAMN!" Was the response of Naruto, Kakashi, and Hiruzen. The Mettaur viruses used a shock wave that Naruto aka Crossfusion Zero (22), Kakashi, and Hiruzen dodged.

"Naruto," Zero said, "think about the Spreader battle chip then say "Spreader, Battle Chip in."

"Okay," Naruto said, "Spreader, Battle chip in!" Naruto shouted and on his right hand, a buster (23) formed on his hand. It had multiple barrels sticking out of it and fired multiple blasts that deleted a good amount of viruses.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

"LOOK OUT NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted as a Cannon virus fired a blast at Naruto, it hit him in the back.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted and hit the ground. Hiruzen and Kakashi tried to approach Naruto but the cannon viruses are preventing that.

"Damn it." The two older shinobi said.

Naruto stood up and held his hand out.

"Miniboomer, battle chip in!" Naruto shouted, and a small blue ball with a grey strip in it flowed, he threw it, it hit one of the cannon viruses with a loud explosion, deleting the virus. There were two cannon viruses, Naruto charged at them. He dodged the first one and sliced it in two with his Z-Saber.

"Naruto," Zero called out, "use the Zero Knuckle (24) on the other virus."

"What's that?" He asked, dodging.

"It's the chip in your right hand," Zero said and Naruto checked it out, true to form, he noticed the Z on his hand, "look out!" Zero shouted and Naruto jumped out of the way.

"Close your fist and concentrate your power into the chip!" Zero shouted, Naruto concentrate on the chip and he felt it increase in power.

"Now, punch the virus!" Zero shouted, Naruto ran towards the Cannon virus and thrust his fist forward.

"ZERO KNUCKLE!" Naruto shouted, and destroyed the virus, he pulled his fist away and noticed his fist now had the cannon virus' head on it.

"That is the power of the Zero Knuckle." Zero said.

Before he could go into depth, Naruto passed out, the Crossfusion faded and the young boy returned to normal. Kakashi and Hiruzen picked young Naruto up as well as the PET that contained Zero.

"We tell this to no one for now Kakashi."

"Agree Lord Hokage."

END!

And so, Naruto has been given the power of Crossfusion and technology that was said to have been lost many years ago, with the power of Zero in his hands, can Naruto rise to the top? Find out next time on The Leaf's Maverick Hunter.

Useless info I felt like putting.

1: PET: PET is an abbreviation for the device used to carry around NetNavis, it mean PErsonal Terminal

2: NetNavi: NetNavi is short for Internet Navigator. They were operated by humans to do tasks on the internet, including but not limited to buying, virus busting (25), planning and many other uses.

3: Mavericks: Maverick is another word used for traitor. In the MegaMan X series, Zero was known as a Maverick Hunter (26).

4: Old man refers to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, who is an old man.

5: The holidays are Naruto's birthday and Christmas.

6: Ninjato: A ninja sword, normally to symbolize assassination.

7: I'll work on the story

8: Crossfusion is the ability of a human and navi to fuse into one. This can only be done in a dimensional area. It can't work if the human and navi are arguing and aren't in synch.

9: When human fight virus, only water will harm them.

10: Z-Saber: Zero and Naruto's basic attack, it's a simple sword slash. Zero's saber resembles a katana with a light saber effect

11: Dimensional Area: Where the real world and cyber world meet.

12: Cannon: A virus that resembles a green cannon, its battlechip is called Laser Blaster, it is a rather weak virus and is easy to defeat.

13: Life Aura: Life Aura is a powerful battle chip that protects one from a fair amount of damage.

14: Laser Blaster: A basic battle chip. It forms a Cannon virus over the users hand and fires a blast at the enemy.

15: Cyber Sword: A basic battlechip, it forms a blue sword on the users hand.

16: Wide sword: A basic battlechip, it is the same as Cyber Sword only with a wider blade. It can take out more enemies.

17: Spreader: A basic battlechip that forms a buster with multiple barrels on the end. It fires out multiple shots and is difficult to dodge.

18: Miniboomer: A basic battlechip that forms a little ball style bomb in user's hand. The bomb is then thrown. The explosion is good for long range fights, yet is easy to dodge, the explosion isn't too powerful.

19: Syncrochip: A Syncrochip is a special type of battlechip that initiates Crossfusion between human and navi.

20: Naruto's Crossfusion Zero form is a mixture of Zero from the MegaMan Zero series and Double Soul Proto Soul MegaMan from the MegaMan Battle Network series/ MegaMan NT Warrior series.

21: Naruto's Z-Saber is the one from the MegaMan Zero series.

22: Crossfusion Zero is another name for Naruto and Zero cross fused. In MegaMan NT Warrior, most of the cross fusers and their navis go by Crossfusion and their navi name. I.E. Lan Hikari cross fused with MegaMan is called Crossfusion MegaMan. In the Japanese anime, they go by the navi's name with R after the name.

23: The buster is a standard weapon for all navis. While MegaMan is the one who primarily uses the buster, called the Mega Buster, as his weapon and other navis as something, all navis are shown using a buster in the Battle Network video game when played by the player.

24: Zero Knuckle is Zero's weapon only usable in MegaMan Zero 4. It's a chip that was placed into Zero's right palm. He has a Z on his palm and when he or Naruto destroys an enemy, he steals some of that enemies data. In MMZ4, Zero uses it as a weapon till he tosses it, Naruto will use this to get battlechips from viruses.

25: Virus Busting: Virus busting it a term used for deleting viruses.

26: Maverick Hunter: A Maverick Hunter is a term for one who hunts down traitors or Mavericks and kills them.


	2. Training time, from Zero to Hero

The Leaf's Maverick Hunter.

I don't own Naruto or any of the Megaman series, I forgot to put this disclaimer in the last chapter and I apologize.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Chapter 2: Training begins, the Zero that will become a Hero.

One week had passed since Naruto discovered Zero, in fact, Naruto was just waking up. The crossfusion was so harsh on his young body that he slept the whole time. Kakashi had been watching over the young boy this whole time, as had Zero. They were in Naruto's apartment, there wasn't much and he kept it well cleaned.

"Kakashi." Zero spoke up from the PET.

"Yes Zero?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you know who will be training Naruto?" He asked.

"Hmm, I believe I will train Naruto in ninjutsu, I asked an old friend of mine; Hayate Gekko, to help with kenjutsu. I've been thinking of seeing if Kurenai will help with genjutsu and if Guy will help him with taijutsu." Kakashi said.

Being that Zero had data on everyone in the Leaf Village, from scanning from below the ground and given to him by Hiruzen, Zero knew who Kakashi was talking about. Naruto groaned and stirred as he began to awaken.

"Mm, what a dream." Naruto groaned.

"It was no dream." Zero said from the PET.

"Zero-san, so all of it was true, so I'm going to be a hero?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"If you train." Kakashi said.

"YES! When to we start!" Naruto shouted.

"You may want to get Itachi Uchiha to train Naruto in stealth." Zero said.

Naruto pouted as Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I'm not that loud." Naruto said.

"Yes you are." Zero said matter-of-factly.

"So, why do I need to learn all of this if I can just crossfuse and use those epic battlechips?" Naruto asked.

"Because crossfusion is very taxing on your body. Even though you slowly get used to it, your body is still drained; I haven't a way to weaken the synchrochip so crossfusion is a last resort only. Also, you can only use five battlechips at a time, as I have stated before. You can't change your battlechips once you crossfuse and once you use a battlechip, you can't use it again." Zero explained.

"Man, sounds like there are more downsides to crossfusion than there are upsides." Naruto groaned.

"However, while in crossfusion, your strength and speed are increased by 10 fold. The form acts as armor, as most melee attacks will simply bounce off. Jutsu will be hard pressed against you, however, avoid water and lightning jutsu. Water jutsu will short you out and lightning jutsu will overload the crossfusion." Zero said.

"Is that why there are battlechips such as life aura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now, you will need to practice crossfusion too. Where you crossfused with me the first time had enough of a dimensional area to activate, the world above doesn't, you will have to use your chakra to create the area and merge use with the synchrochip." Zero explained.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily.

"So, when do we start?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the PET. Kakashi took Naruto to a nearby training ground.

(4 years later)

It's been four years since Naruto and Zero first met. Four years since Naruto's training began. Now, at age 12, stood our hero. His blond hair spiked similar to the Fourth Hokage, his outfit was a white shirt with a red blazer over it, Zero's symbol in the left shoulder, the Uzumaki clan spiral on the right shoulder, a pair of black shinobi pants and red boots. On his back he had a katana and a black glove over his right hand. Zero's PET was on his right him and on his left was a container full of battlechips. At 5ft 4in, Naruto almost seemed to be the Fourth Hokage reincarnated, safe for the whisker scars on his face. Naruto was standing, facing his teachers. First was Kakashi, who now sported a regular jonin vest. The next person was Naruto's kenjutsu sensei, Hayate Gekko; he had short brown hair under a bandana version of the leaf headband, along with dark eyes and fatigue lines under his eyes. He wore a standard leaf jonin outfit with a katana on his back, similar to how Naruto had his. Hayate was also seen coughing, meaning he had a lung problem.

Kurenai was seen standing near him, poor Naruto was floored when he met her. She had long black hair and crimson red eyes. She had crimson lipstick and purple eye liner, her outfit was a red armor blouse with mesh around the chest, the sleeve on the right side was visible. Her dress seemed to be made up of bandages, bandages covered her thighs and arms and a standard leaf village forehead protector was on her head.

Itachi stood near them (no Itachi slaughter his clan, more to be explained later). Itachi was the shortest of them, had black eyes with tear troughs under his eyes. His outfit was a simple black shinobi outfit with a leaf headband and the Uchiha symbol on his back. His hair framed his face, a dull black, with a short ponytail at the end.

The last was Guy. Guy stood at the same height as Kakashi, with a bowl haircut; his hair was black in color with black eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a leaf jonin vest over it. His forehead protector was around his waist, like a belt, and he had orange leg warmers over his ankles. His most disturbing, physical trait, are his very big and bushy eyebrows, to which Naruto started calling him, Super Bushy Brows Sensei…well, not to his face.

Hayate walked up to Naruto, he coughed a couple of times as he stood in front of his student.

"Okay Naruto, we're going to battle you one-on-one to see how well you learned, if you don't pass, you won't be joining the academy." Hayate said.

Naruto gulped a little but nodded.

"A rule of this test is you must stay crossfused for the entire test." Hayate told him.

Naruto nodded but knew that he would have to be quick.

"Alright then, I'll show you guys…what the Leaf's Maverick Hunter can really do!" Naruto shouted and added battlechips to the PET, the battlechips were Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, Life Aura, and Recovery.

"SYNCHROCHIP IN! AND DOWNLOAD! BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!" Naruto and Zero shouted.

Out of the light, Crossfusion Zero emerged. The katana on his back turned into his Z-Saber. The only difference between when Naruto first crossfused and now is that he's taller. Kakashi walked in between the two.

"Okay, Naruto, treat this as an actual ninja battle…HAJIME! FIGHT!" Kakashi shouted and jumped back as Naruto and Hayate charged at each other. The metal of Hayate's katana met the plasma of Crossfusion Zero's Z-Saber. Hayate learned early to cover his katana with chakra or the Z-Saber can go right through it. Hayate shoved Crossfusion Zero back; Crossfusion Zero used his saber to stop by stabbing it into the ground.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Crossfusion Zero and Hayate shouted. Each one created two shadow clones.

"So Naruto, ready to try it?" Hayate asked.

"I'm ready Hayate-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

They swung their swords.

"LEAF STYLE: CRESCENT MOON DANCE!" They shouted and charged. Their speed was high enough to the point Kakashi and Itachi needed their Sharingan to see them. As the clones dispersed, Hayate and Crossfusion Zero's weapons met again. Hayate chuckled and smiled at him.

"Nice job Naruto, you've mastered the Crescent Moon Dance nicely." Hayate said, as he started coughing.

Crossfusion Zero smiled.

"Thank you Hayate-sensei." He smiled and used the Zero Knuckle to knock Hayate's sword away. The katana flew up and spun in the sky.

"RECOIL ROD!" Crossfusion Zero shouted and used the whip to grab the falling katana.

"Stop! That's enough." Kakashi ended the match; Crossfusion Zero gave the katana back to Hayate.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said.

The crossfused boy smiled.

"YES! NOW I SHALL FACE YOU NARUTO! FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy shouted.

'And I need to give Naruto lessons in stealth and being quiet?' Itachi thought.

Guy stood across from C. Zero (It's becoming a pain in the ass to type Crossfusion Zero, so now it'll be C. Zero when crossfused), taking the stance for the Strong Fist taijutsu style. Naruto sheathed his saber.

"Naruto-kun, why did you put your saber away?" Guy asked.

"I wanted to fight you on fist-to-fist sensei; I can't rely on my sword can I?" C. Zero asked.

Guy started crying anime tears.

"OH NARUTO-KUN! YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTER THAN A THOUSAND SUNS! IF YOU WIN I SHALL BY YOU ALL THE RAMEN YOU CAN EAT AND RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HEAD A THOUSAND TIMES WITH MY MOUTH TAPED SHUT!" Guy shouted.

"KICK HIS ASS NARUTO!" Itachi shouted after hearing that.

Everyone, even Guy, let out a chuckle. Guy didn't know but everyone was looking forward to have some peace from Guy's shouts of youth. The two of them took their positions to battle, only to jump out of way of an incoming shockwave.

"What the fuck?" C. Zero said.

"Over there!" Itachi pointed as Mettaur viruses walked towards them.

"Mett mett mett mett mett." The viruses said.

The shinobi and C. Zero were surrounded by 50 mettaurs.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto," Zero spoke up from in the PET, "it's because we haven't been regulating them, we haven't stopped them from entering your world, who knows how many there are."

"We have to take them out!" C. Zero shouted

"Right, everyone get ready!" Kakashi shouted

As each person took a battle stance, the mettaurs raised their axes to attack.

"NOW!" Kurenai shouted as they attacked.

(Fin for now)

Time has passed and Naruto has completed his training, for now. With mettaur viruses getting ready to strike, Naruto, Zero, and the others prepare to battle, how will they fair?

Next time on Maverick Hunter of the Leaf! Virus attack! Unleash the power Naruto!


End file.
